Numerous types of apparatus have been devised for breaking surfaces such as concrete or asphalt pavement. Such apparatus may be referred to as demolition apparatus.
Known demolition apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,724 and 3,358,779. These known demolition apparatus are attached to a boom of an earthmoving machine for support of the apparatus. These known apparatus require a separate motor for operation thereof.
It is an object of this invention to provide demolition apparatus which is adapted to be attached to a boom of an earthmoving machine, but in which the demolition apparatus is operated by movement of the boom, without the use of a separate motor for operation of the demolition apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide such demolition apparatus which is capable of applying large forces in consideration of the physical size and weight of the apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide such demolition apparatus which can be easily and readily attached to a boom of an earthmoving machine and detached therefrom.
It is another object of this invention to provide such demolition apparatus which can be operated at any desired angle, such as vertical operation for demolition of a pavement and such as horizontal operation for demolition of a wall or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide such demolition apparatus which can be constructed at relatively low costs and which is long lived.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of operation and the manner of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.